por qué lo volví a ver?
by danielita swan
Summary: Que pasaría si Edwad nunca huviera regresado? Bella, tendría que terminar sus estudios, pero... ella ya tiene novio y un corazón casi sanado!, pero... y SI volviera a ver a edward a otro muy misterioso hombre de una belleza sin igual.
1. Chapter 1

esa voz yo la conozco...

Ya han pasado 9 años desde que Edward me abandono. Los 5 primeros años fueron de puro llanto, pero luego termine mis estudios en la universidad y cambie totalmente, empecé a trabajar en una corredora de propiedades y me empezaron a ascender y hoy soy la gerente general de la empresa, incluso tengo novio, se llama Matt, es encantador, muy caballeroso, y lo más importante es que me aguanta. Somos novios desde hace 2 años, han sido años hermosos y él sabe que hubo un hombre que me hizo sufrir mucho porque desde la universidad que estaba enamorado de mi, y en ese entonces yo aun no salía totalmente de la depresión. Yo creo que Matt logro que me rehabilitara por decirlo asi.

Ahora mismo estoy esperando que Matt pase por mí a la empresa, un poco mas y me obliga para que no traiga con migo mi auto, para el poder pasar a buscarme, al parecer para una cena o algo así.

Sentí gusto al ver doblar en la esquina un porche azul, la verdad es que Matt es como un loco para conducir y siempre que vamos en el auto con él al volante me acuerdo cuando peleaba con…Edward para que bajara la velocidad. Y eso logra que me nazca mucha tristeza pero de repente mucha risa.

En el momento que ya parecía loca en la calle, donde me reía al recordar todas esas cosas cuando apareció Matt con el auto. POR FIN.

-que quieres que te diga, demoraste mucho.-le dije mientras le daba un besito.

-perdón mi amor, no volverá a pasar-me susurro en el oído mientras me abrazaba por detrás.

-eso espero-y me gire para mirarlo.

Woow se veía tan genial como siempre llevaba puesta una camisa polo con los tres primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, que relucían todo su esplendoroso cuerpo, una chaqueta de cuero negra que traía desabrochada y unos jeans oscuros, que combinaban perfecto con él. El tenía los ojos color verde pardo, el tono de piel era trigueña y el pelo negro, el verlo me recordaba cómo era Jacob, excepto que los pocos recuerdos que me quedan de Jacob son de él sin casi sin ropa, por cuando se convertía .a Jacob también extrañaba mucho, a él lo había dejado de ver cuando entre a la universidad, y nunca más he ido a la Push a visitar a todos los chicos.

-Bella. ¿Estás bien?-me pregunto Matt sacándome de la ensoñación.

-sí, claro, pero no se supone que vamos a cenar-le recordé mientras le tomaba la mano y lo tiraba al auto. La verdad es que ya me estaba dando frío.

-verdad-lo dijo de una manera que pensé que se había olvidado-y por cierto te ves hermosa.

-sí, claro, como no

-en, serio, mírate.

Baje la mirada y me observe, estaba igual que siempre. En estos nueve años no había cambiado mucho, aun no me maquillaba, solo me ponía brillo en los labios y me encrespaba las pestañas, las puntas del pelo me las había teñido color negro y se notaba la diferencia, me vestía a la moda, ahora mismos andaba vestida con unos jeans negros finos, unos tacones rojos en punta, una camisa roja, una chaqueta de cuero blanca y un bolso pequeño plateado que me hacía juego con un collar de corazón y unos aros de perlas que traía, y el pelo que lo traía suelto.

-estoy igual, que siempre-le volví a repetir.

-mejor vámonos.-y me abrió la puerta del auto y nos fuimos.-pero te vez hermosa.

----------------------------------------------___-------------------------------------------------------___-------------------------------------------------------------.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté en mi hermosa cama. Compartía departamento con una amiga llamada Tatiana, pero yo la llamaba titi. La forma de ser de titi era muy parecida a la de Alice, le fascinaban las compras y todas esas cosas y también tenía una vocecita que no podía ser más chillona, aunque la forma física no se parecían tanto, titi tiene el pelo rubio natural, ojos cafés, alta. Muy linda en resumen.

Y como se dice: hablando del rey de roma.

-buenos días Bella-tan rico que era sentir una voz chillona al despertar.

-no grites, titi

-no grito.-dijo sentándose en la cama.

De repente empezó a sonar el teléfono de la casa y supuse que podía ser Matt, y la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él.

-ve a contestar tu, titi. Por favor-

-claro. Y con eso se fue a contestar el teléfono.

Al rato después llego con el teléfono en la mano izquierda.

-Matt, te necesita-me susurro estirándome el teléfono de las manos.

-dile que no me encuentro.

-Matt. dice Bella que te diga que no se encuentra.-por que tenía que decirle a ella que conteste, había sido preferible no contestar o decirle a una PALOMA QUE CONTESTARA.

-¡TITI! POR DIOS, COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO.

-lo siento, se me fue.

-titi, titi….

-emm…Matt, Bella esta bañandose. ADIOS.

-¡ TITI!.

-se la hice más clara.

-mejor, me voy a bañar.

-esta bueno ya.

-ha, que te pasa.

Me pare de la cama y titi, se puso a jugar tetris ( N/A: si no lo conocen búsquenlo por google) en mi celular.

Cuando termine de bañarme me puse la ropa que estaba tendida en la cama la que ya me tenía seleccionada titi.

Era linda la tenida, nunca creí que yo fuera a decir eso..

Era un vestido naranja hasta la rodilla, con flores amarillas, unos tacones en punta, blancos, una cartera que combinaba con los tacos y un collar con un pequeño corazón.

Cuando termine de ponerme la ropa tome mi cartera un abrigo blanco que se encontraba en la esquina del cuarto.

Ya estando lista me mire una vez en el espejo y Salí de la evitación directo a tomar desayuno: ya estaba que me moría de hambre.

-¿vas a tomar desayuno?

-claro- le respondí mientras me sentaba en la silla que se encontraba en frente de la cual se encontraba sentada ella.

Todo el desayuno estuvimos peleando por la azúcar o cosas así, pero a pesar de todas las peleas nos queríamos tremendamente.

Después de terminar el desayuno titi se paró a retirar las cosas y yo mire el reloj y ya estaba casi atrasada así que me pare y le grite un adiós a titi y ella me respondió con uno de vuelta, claro que el de ella casi me dejas sin volver a escuchar nunca más.

Al salir de la casa me dirigí hacia mi cupe y fui directo al trabajo. Cuando llegue se encontraban todos esperándome y le ordene a Jessica a buscarme un café. Quien iba a pensar que Jessica iba a terminar siendo mi secretaria, pero en fin.

Jessica no se encontraba, se había reportado enferma así que yo tuve que ir a buscarme un café, menos mal que soy la jefa.

Al entrar a la cafetería tuve que a ser la fila y mientras hacia la fila escuche una voz chillona que se parecía mucho a la de Alice y también escuche una que se parecía mucho a la de …OH NO.


	2. nunca mas

HOLA!!!!!!!!!!! PERDONEN LA DEMORA ES Q ESTABA OCUAPADA CON LAS DEMAS HISTORIAS. PERDONEN ESPERO Q LES GUSTE EL CAPI Y ME VUELVO A DISCULPAR JAJAJAJ.

HASTA LA PARTE DE ABAJO Y DISFRUTENLO.

Nunca más

POV EDWARD.

Ya habían pasado años desde que había tomado la mala decisión de abandonar al amor de mi vida, ese había sido la mayor estupidez que jamás aria en mi existencia. Y siempre, siempre me arrepentiría de aveR abandonado a bella aquella tarde en el bosque.

-"Edward que tanto piensas?"-pensó Alice, sacándome de mi ensoñación o mejor mi arrepentimiento que ya no cervaria de nada.

-pensaba…pensaba en que cosa estará asiendo bella- no le dije precisamente la verdad, pero tampoco le mentí, estaba penando en bella.

-cuantas veces te he dicho que la busques.- sugirió Alice, tomando uno de los cafés que la joven le daba. Más encima estábamos jugando de nuevo a ser humanos en una cafetería de los Ángeles. Donde hace poco había visto a Jessica, en una tienda de ropa pero ella no me había alcanzado a reconocer. Quizás que hacía por acá.

-claro. Que quieres que le diga?-"bella, te acuerdas del vampiro que te enamoraste y luego te abandono. Quiero que volvamos. Te parece?''-si claro como no Alice. Me parece una idea fascinante.

-ya te pusiste Edward, siempre tienes que ser tan…-en ese momento Alice me miro espantada, al principio no sabía porque pero luego, la cafetería se lleno del olor más apetitoso, mas delicioso, y dulce que habría podido reconocer en el lugar que sea. Pero me era familiar, en el mundo ese olor solo puede ser de una persona, pero no podía ser…pero había que comprobarlo por lo que me volteé y la vi…se encontraba tan hermosa como siempre. Traía un vestido naranjo con flores amarillas que resaltaban su figura, Su cabello lucia suelto, se había teñido las puntas, y estaba más alta? Pero no importaba aun así se veía totalmente hermosa, tal y como la recordaba.

-bella-susurraron mis labios. y cuando dije su nombre por su rostro empezaron a correr las lagrimas que no quería ver, y que siempre eran por mi culpa. Ahora era el momento para tratar de hacer que esas lagrimas se esfumaran, pero como podía hacer eso. Ni siquiera sabía que decir- bella yo….

-no Edward. No digas nada. Para mi tu ya no existes.- susurro con muchas más lagrimas en sus ojos chocolate. Bravo Edward trataste de arreglar el problema y lo empeoraste además ella tenía razón. Una, era mejor que me quedara callado y dos, yo ya no tenía derecho de existir en su vida. Lo mejor era desaparecer como ya lo había hecho una vez.

-Alice vámonos.- le dije a Alice tomándola del brazo y jalándola a la salida "no Edward. Debes hablar con ella" pensó con tristeza mientras miraba a bella.

-bella. Tanto tiempo- murmuro Alice tratando de acercarse a ella pero cuando Alice daba un paso bella lo retrocedía.

-no es necesario…que se vallan…yo…me iré-

-señorita no va a querer nada??!- que importunen te la chica que vendía, la veía llorando y le preguntaba eso.-

-no gracias.- y salió corriendo hacia la calle. "no puedes dejar que se valla" rogaba Alice con mirada de desesperación.

-Alice no puedo-

-SI PUEDES!!!!!!!VE!!!!!- quizás tenia razón, pero y si esta era la última vez que la veía. Al menos tenía que decirle algo. Así que Salí tras ella a buscarla y a suplicarle que al menos me perdonara, saber si estaba feliz que había hecho luego que me aleje de su lado y cosas así. Y hay la vi cruzando la calle donde casi la atropella un auto, pero ella ni cuenta se dio y siguió corriendo. Era fácil alcanzarla por lo cual llegue en un minuto a su lado pero me daba temor hablarle y solo reaccione a mis instintos. La tome por el codo y la jale hacia mí. Donde quedamos frente a frente y pude observar como caían lagrimas por su fino rostro que me partieron el corazón.

-bella…perdóname…por favor-le suplique sollozando. Si hubiese podido llorar ya estaría llorando en este momento.

-Edward…como quieres que te perdone?...me…me dejaste…además tu ya no me quieres.-yo si la quería, la amaba. Pero porque la había dejado? Porque la había abandonado?

-bella. Yo…yo lo siento- por un momento quise confesarle pero luego me arrepentí.

-ya no importa. Ahora solo no te me acerques más…por favor- ya lo había dicho. Siempre le dije que estaría cerca de ella, por el tiempo que ella me quisiera a su lado. Y ya lo había pedido.

-siempre te dije que tu decisión era lo que importaba. Aunque me doliera en el alma. Pero…bella dime eso mismo mirándome a los ojos.- aun era egoísta. No quería volver a alejarme de ella.

-Edward…yo…no…no…no puedo.- esas palabras lograron que una llamita en mi interior creciera.

-que no puedes?

-no puedo decirte que no te amos-confeso mirando el suelo con lagrimas aun en sus ojitos, hermosos ojitos chocolates.-porque sonríes?-pregunto levantando su cabeza aun sin mirarme los ojos.

-porque me hace feliz lo que acabas de decir. A pesar de todo el daño, aun me quieres?

-sí, aun te amo Edward. Toda mi vida lo voy a hacer.- acaricie su mejilla mirándola por fin a los ojos.

-yo también lo hago bella.

-mentira. Nunca lo Isiste. Nunca me quisiste como te ame y te amo- eso no era verdad.

-no bella…yo…déjame ex…

-no es necesario que me expliques nada. Solo no me agás sufrir más. Y déjame.- se logro soltar de mi agarre y se alejo. Ahora era ella la que me dejaba. Pero esta vez no me iba a acercar más a ella, nunca más.

POV BELLA.

Luego de salir corriendo de los brazos de Edward me fui al trabajo caminando y limpiándome las lágrimas. Como si nada hubiera pasado. El me había hecho derramar mil lágrimas por años, y no lo iba a volver a hacer. Supuestamente ya estaba superado. Me había equivocado.

Cuando llegue a mi oficina todos me miraban por la cara que traía.

-bella te sientes bien?- pregunto mariana. La recepcionista.

-sí, mari. Estoy perfecto- fingí una sonrisa y seguí caminando. Cuando llegue a mi oficina tire mi cartera en la mesa y me fui directo al baño.

En el camino todos me seguían preguntando cómo me sentía y dije que estaba todo perfecto. Sin contar que había vuelto a ver al amor de mi vida. Al llegar al baño me encerré, me senté en suelo al lado del estanque y después me abrase de mis rodillas. Y grite de llanto.

-Edward…Edward…-era lo único que podía decir. Y al decir su nombre sentí una punzada en mi pecho. Que dolía, dolía de maceado. Mi rostro estaba totalmente cubierto de lágrimas. Sentía mis ojos hinchados.

Estuve llorando por lo menos veinte minutos y pare cuando sentí llegar gente preguntándome si me encontraba bien. Por fin me pare y me fui a mirar al espejo.

Tenía los ojos hinchados como supuse, toda la pintura la tenia corrida y revuelta por el rostro. Me lave la cara tres veces y me la seque con la manga de mi camiseta. Me importaba un pito si se manchaba. Después respire fuerte cinco veces y Salí del baño como si nada hubiera pasado. Como lo había hecho por cinco años. Y me dije a mi misma, "nada mas, nunca más" nunca más derramaría una lagrima por Edward, nunca más derramaría una lagrima por Edward cullen.

SI SE, ES CORTITO. LO SIENTO. LES PROMETO QUE EL TERCERO SERA MUY, MUY LARGO Y NO ME DEMORARE TANTO.

XAUUU…….NOS LEEMOS PRONTO. DEJEN COMENTARIOSSSSSSSSS………


	3. problema de ira, yo?

**HOLA! PERDON POR DEMORARME TANTO, PERO MI PC ESTABA COLAPSADO DE VIRUS, BUENO NO LAS ABURRO MAS Y ESPERO Q DISFRUTEN EL CAPI.**

** PROBLEMA DE IRA, YO?  
**

POV BELLA.

5:30 pm. Domingo

ya había pasado una semana desde el "reencuentro" con edward y la verdad mi situación no había mejorado mucho. Me había vuelto a convertir en una zombi, ya ni siquiera hablaba con matt. Había inventado que tenía una especie de enfermedad contagiosa y cuando me iba a buscar al trabajo me salía por la puerta de atrás...si, daba lástima.

Ahora estaba sentada en la cocina "comiendo" un emparedado, si se le podía dar ese nombre, claro. Cuando llego mi queridísima amiga titi.

-titi, donde estabas?- ahora era su mamà

-estaba...adivina!!- grito saltando y aplaudiendo con sus manos.

-no tengo ganas, solo dime de una vez o no me digas, punto!- me pare de la mesa junto con mi "emparedado" con la intención de dirigirme a mi cuarto cuando titi me tomo del brazo.

-ya que me insistes te voy a contar....fui...a...-

-YA DIME DE UNA VEZ!!!!!!!!- no tenia porque hablar como una retrasada.

-huy!!!!!!!, bella deberías relajarte, porque no me acompañas a yoga? te fascinaría- me ofreció mientras me daba un masaje.

-no me gustaría ir a una parte donde la gente hace posiciones raras- conteste quitándome sus manos de mis hombros- y me vas a decir donde andabas?

-estaba en uno de esos sitios donde la gente hace parejas, donde tocan una campana y eso, te iba a pedir que me acompañes pero sabía que me dirías que no. no me moleste en preguntar- que cosa mas ridícula!.

-estas demente?- debía estarlo

-no, es entretenido y había un hombre que...aaa! estaba delicioso.

-titi!!!, por dios. como sabes si te toca un pervertido?- yo no iba a dar entrevistas por la televisión cuando me pregunten por ella.

-que pesimista, como sabes si el es el hombre de mi vida, con el que tendré hijos.....- y así siguió predicando con sus manos en su corazón.

-el príncipe azul no existe- era verdad, la única vez que creí que existia el principito azul, puff se desapareció.

-déjame soñar, es gratis-

-es verdad, pero se realista!!!- dije pegándole con un dedo en la nariz y me fui a ver televisión.

-bella!! espera!!!!!!!- chillo corriendo detrás de mi hasta que me alcanzo.

-que?

-hablando de príncipes- le iba a seguir con el tema- no has hablado con matt?- matt? que matt?...a ver...ahhhhh!...matt!!!...me había olvidado quien era matt!!!!!! hay dios mío!.

-emm...no. tu si?

-si, me pregunto por ti y le dije lo de la "enfermedad"- respondió enfatizando las comillas de "enfermedad" en el aire.

-estoy pensando en terminar con el.-

-QUE!!!!???? CON MATT????? PERO SI ES PERFECTO!!!- si sabía que era un bueno hombre por lo mismo quería terminar con él, pero titi no tenia porque racionar de ese modo.

-si te gusta tanto quédatelo.- me di media vuelta y la deje hay en shock.

-que...que...di...jiste?-

-quedatelo!!!- me fui y me instale en el sofá a mirar algo entretenido.

Estuve unos treinta minutos mirando televisión o mejor cambiando canal, había puras teleseries, como si quisiera ver romance.

-titi!!!!! Estas hay??!- me pare del sofá y fui a buscarla.

-estoy en el baño!!!- escuche desde el pasillo.-bella! necesito un favor!!!-

-que cosa?- pregunte una vez que estuve frente a la puerta del baño.

-te quedan toallitas higiénicas, protectores...

-si se a que te arrefieres...emm...no, no me quedan. Necesitas?- pregunta estúpida. Lo sé.

-si, me puedes ir a comprar, plise!!!!- puffffffff, tendría que hacerlo.

-tendré que ir.

-gracias, gracias, gracias...

-ENTENDI! - me dirigí a la mesa y tome las llaves del auto.

Al salir de casa vi como todos los vecinos me saludaban amistosamente y yo solo respondía con el movimiento de una ceja. Yo nunca así eso, al contrario ellos me tenían que decir después que la conversación había terminado.

cuando llegue a mi auto abrí la puerta y me metí dentro y había muy rico olor, se parecía al olor de ed...al olor de alguien.

tuve que ir al supermercado a comprar lo de titi ya que como día domingo no habrian los almacenes. cuando llegue al supermercado me fui directo a sector de mujeres pero a titi cuales le gustaban: con alas sin alas, con gel, sin gel, con las dos cosas y los diseños!! esto era estresante. tome las que usaba yo con alitas y si gel, el gel me daba alergia.

las tome y pague.

al llegar donde estaba mi auto vi a dos policías esperándome, que había hecho?

-disculpen, en que puedo ayudarles?

-señorita usted se estaciono en un lugar no estacionable.-pero que??!

-no, no lo hice.

-si lo hizo y debo decirle que tendremos que multarla- dijo el otro hombre sacando una cosa de su bolsillo.

-no, no lo van hacer.

-señorita deme su nombre-

-NO!, NO SE LO VOY A DAR!

-señorita no se ponga difícil. Deme su nombre.

-NO!- respondí cruzándome de brazos.

-por favor.

-NO, si no se lo quiero dar, no se lo doy y punto.

-SEÑORITA!.

-NO ME GRITE, NO SOY SU HERMANA O SU AMIGA, ENTENDIO?- grite y vi como la gente me miraba- LES ISE UNA PREGUNTA, O NO?.

-esta bien disculpe, pero necesito su nombre.

-yo le dije que no se lo iba a dar- seguí y vi como unos jóvenes me miraban- Y USTEDES QUE MIRAN? SOY O LES GUSTO?? A?.- esta bien eso fue exagerado pero sirvió.

-señorita! deme su nombre.

-LE DIJE QUE NO ME GRITE Y SABE QUE, NO LE VOY A DAR MI NOMBRE Y ME VOY!- fui y lo empuje. sabia que por esto me podían llevar presa pero no me importaba. tomé las llaves y me fui.

mire por el espejo del auto y vi como todavía los policías estaban en shock.

al llegar a la casa me dirigí a la puerta del baño y toque.

-titi?- pero nada.- TITI?!!!!!!!!.

-QUE?, QUE??''!- respondió aturdida

-titi estas bien? traje lo que me pediste.

-yo ya me había quedado dormida.- entre abrió la puerta y le pase la bolsita con el "encargo".

-están bien esas?

-si, lo están .gracias!!!!!!!!. porque demoraste tanto?-

-es que tuve un pequeño problema.

-cuéntame.- que copuchenta.

- lo que paso es que...- y así le termine de contar todo lo que había pasado y ella solo rio, luego de unas horas estuvimos viendo televisión y jugando cartas y titi aun reí y supe que jamás se olvidaría de eso al igual que yo.

7:30 am. lunes.

me desperté para ir a trabajar oh... trabajar. como amaba trabajar. que mentira mas grande.

me levante de la cama y me puse la mano en la boca y huy! definitivamente iba a tener que cepillarme los dientes. después llegue al baño y me fui a asear.

al terminar de lavarme me fui a ponerme la tenida que la Rusia ya me tenia que haber elegido: era un jeans blanco con una camiseta naranja y flores amarillas, un suéter blanco que se ajustaba a la cintura y unos tacones blancos con detalles naranjos...chan, chan, chachan!!!!! hoy era la chica de blanco y naranjo!!!!! QUE ORROR.

salí de la pieza y me dirigí a la cocina a tomar desayuno cuando vi a la Rusia poniendo la mesa.

-hola Rusia- salude sentándome.

-no me digas Rusia- se dio vuelta y me saco la lengua. de verdad se parecía mucho a Alice.-bella! hoy te voy a dar una sorpresa para que puedas relajarte. andas un poquitito histérica.

-HISTERICA YO!??!!...ok esa fue una coincidencia estúpida, solo coincidencia.- no andaba en mis días felices eso era todo.

-vez, vez. deberías relajarte- exagero con un largo suspiro.

-esta bien, supongo que es...-

-sorpresa!!!!! -grito saltando- bueno ya me tengo que ir, bye, bye...olvídame .si es que puedes.- se paro de la mesa y tomo su cartera y se fue.

-ya lo hice créeme- susurre para mi misma.

me pare y salí hacia mi trabajo.

2:00 pm.

la verdad ya estaba por salir y no había pasado nada interesante en el trabajo hasta que...

-señorita isabell...-

-bella, solo bella.

-esta bien, señorita bella-odiaba el señorita- la busca su rubia- ja, la rubia, todos la conocían por su color de pelo.

-emm...si hazla pasar-

-claro- respondió y corto el teléfono.

en eso vi entrar a la "rubia"

-bella!, bella! ya saliste?.

-del trabajo?...tu que crees?- pregunte con sarcasmo

-hay! bueno, perdón. falta mucho?

-no, como unos 10 min mas.

-ok, espero.- se sentó en la silla que se encontraba frente a mi.

-vas a esperar hay?-

-si- respondió con una sonrisa.

-entonces vámonos- tome mi bolso y la guie a la salida.

después salimos y titi me pidió las llaves de mi auto y yo la pava se las di.

estuvimos bastante tiempo en auto hasta que titi se estaciono en una clínica, en una clínica!?

-titi, me parece que te equivocaste- dije calmadamente y vi como se bajaba.

-no, no. que esperas bájate.

me baje y la seguí. entramos y dentro había una secretaria y habían muchos pacientes. que se significaba esto?.

-señorita vengo por la hora con el doctor Araya.- hablo titi alcanzando el mesón.

-si, usted es la señorita Swan?

-no, soy yo- dije acercándome a la señora y mirando con cara de asesina a titi.

-ok, pase a el box 5, hay vera a su psicólogo.-PSICOLOGO!!!!!!!??'''

-claro. -tome a titi del brazo y la arrastre conmigo a la sala.- que se significa esto- susurre con voz asesina.

-te va ha ayudar.- murmuro parándose en frente de la sala donde estaba mi psicólogo.

-créeme que después de esto te voy a matar. -abrí la puerta hay había un hombre de unos 29 años máximo. era guapo hay que admitir: tenia el pelo color negro pero la forma era muy parecida a la de Edward y sus ojos eran una combinación entre azules y negros y su piel era blanca, mas que la mía.

-señorita Swan tome asiento- woow, que voz, pero no, no podía ser.

-aja.-tome asiento aun en la dimensión desconocida cuando el se giro a mi y me hizo la pregunta mas estúpida que e escuchado jamás.

-porque viene?-

-pues, léalo en bicha, acaso hay no sale.

-si, pero necesito que usted me diga.

-no, no le voy a decir léalo en la ficha!!- era verdad que le costaba.

-esta bien- suspiro y se acercó a la ficha.-problema de ira- que!!! problema de ira!!!!!

-PROBLEMA DE IRA!!!!!? yo no tengo un problema de ira.

-puede calmarse-pidió de forma calmada y volvió a suspirar, habría jurado que suspiraba como para poder olerme. pero era algo estúpido.- entonces pasemos a lo siguiente. que es lo que tiene?

-usted cree que si supiera lo que tengo vendría aquí?

-no, pero usted que cree que tiene?

-pues no estoy en mis días, eso solamente y sabe esto es una estupidez, me voy!- me iba a parar pero el no me dejo

-sabe, no puede, pero si no quiera que la atienda podemos quedarnos jugando cartas?-pregunto y luego se rio, se estaba burlando de mi!

y así paso toda la hora, me estuvo asiendo preguntas completamente estúpidas y después dijo que me tenia que dar pastillas y yo le dije que no y si me las daba las iba a vender.

-bueno, entonces ahora puede irse, pero primero debo decir que usted tiene un muy rico aroma, que perfume usa?- que?

-no uso perfume.

-olor natural? mas delicioso aun.- al ver mi expresión estallo en una risa completamente hermosa.

-si, delicioso, no?- me pare con la intención de despedirme cuando el tomo mi mano y la beso dulcemente.

-un gusto de conocerla señorita Isabella- se separo de mi y justo en ese momento entro su secretaria comentándole que el otro paciente ya estaba aquí.

-igualmente- tome mi bolso y salí y hay estaba titi.

-como te fue?, como es el tipo? cuéntame, cuéntame.

-tampoco fue tan malo. vamos.

-bueno. Eres fome- en eso salimos de la clínica pero yo no podía de dejar de pensar en ese sujeto, pero no, no podía ser uno de ellos en eso abrí mi bolso para sacar mi celular cuando vi una nota con una hermosa letra.

f_ue un verdadero gusto conocerla, me gustaría poder compartir mas momentos con usted._

_mi nombre es Dylan y si es que le interesa poder conocerme porque a mi me fascinaría conocerla nos vemos mañana en el restaurant dulzura a las 8:00, donde me fascinaría poder _

_ estar de su compañía. solo una hora me basto para poder llenarme de toda su esencia._

_Pdt: como puse la nota no se lo quiere preguntar._

_-Dylan._

esto era loco, loco de verdad.

guarde la nota en mi bolsillo y seguí caminando al auto...como si nada

5:00

ya había tenido que volver a trabajar , mi recreo había terminado y aquí estaba esperando a un cliente. cuando escuche sonar el teléfono.

-señorita, su cliente ya esta aquí.

-hazlos pasar.

en eso vi como dos criaturas hermosas entraban por mi puerta.

-bella!?- preguntaron con curiosidad.

-Esme? Carlisle?

_continuara...._

* * *

**HOLA!!! LES GUSTO????? ESPERO Q SI, DEBO HACER UNA CONFECION LA PARTE DE LOS POLICIAS Y LA PARTE DE EL PSICOLOGO ES REAL, EN SERIO ESQUE ES VERDAD UNO NO TODOS LOS DIAS ANDA FELIZ JAJAJAJ...EMMM....LO OTRO, A TITI LE GUSTARA MATT? QUIEN SERA EL MISTERIOSO DYLAN????? BUENO ME DESPIDO Y XAU, BECHOS**


	4. importante, lean!

Hola chicas!!! Se que es muy tedioso y que me odiarán por poner una nota de autora en lugar de una actualización!!! Esta nota la he puesto en todas mis historias incluida mi traducción, pero es importante para todas aquellas que leen fics y más si son de categoría M pues se han estado quejando de que los lemosn en algunas historias son muy detallados por lo que fanfiction se ve obligado a quitar a esas historias!!

Me gustaría mucho que se dieran un tiempo para ir a una historia que se creó para que ya no lo hagan les paso el link

http: // www .fanfiction .net /s / 5746017/1/ Petition

es sin espacios, pero si lo pongo tal cual, no les aparecerá!!

Por favor dense un chanse de hacer esto!!! Imagínense que fuera su historia la que quiten!!!

Si no saben inglés, no hay problema!!! Solo pongan "I agree with this petition" en un review y ya!!!

Lamento el quitarles su tiempo en esto!!

Prometo pronto actualizar esta y todas mis historias!!

Un beso!!


End file.
